zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling Master/Archive 5
Categories on the /d Hey there, Ceiling Master. I think it'll be a good idea to add new Categories to the Discussions now. Too many Users have to abide to using the General Category or BOTW. I suggest adding a Child Timeline, Adult Timeline, Future Games, Nintendo, and Moderator/Staff Questions categories, in order for the Users to have a wider range of categories to choose from, allowing flexibiity. If you think this would also be a good idea, I can try and forward this over to CC, unless you have a more direct access to a CC Staff? (Or even if you can directly add it in, perhaps?) Cheers! Aquila2002 * Talk? * :I think more categories is a fine idea. I would suggest "Game Help" for people who are stuck on a certain part of a game, "Future Games" for people who want to discuss the future of the series and theories on the next games, and "Off-Topic" for... well, off-topic stuff. Feel free to adapt those names and add or remove categories based on your judgment. —'Ceiling Master' 16:39, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ::"Game Help" could go under the General category, as users usually post that there anyways. "Future Games" is a great idea, and I think we can adjust the rules in order for people to have Off-Topic Discussions. Although I wouldn't ultimately support that, as people would use that more often and the /d would become less professional. We could still do that, though, but Users would just have to adjust to maturely discussiong stuff there, so it doesn't become like the Fallout Wikia. So i'm thinking of adding (for now): "Off-Topic", "Moderator Questions" and "Future Games". If the community becomes any larger durig the next year or two, we could then add more. On a different note: For Disambiguation pages, I suggest simply splitting it for the characters name directly. That way it's cleaner and Users can access their desired page faster, like this. Note that only you can add the categories to th e Discussions, as i've recently found out. Aquila2002 * Talk? * 14:35, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Message from Ethian Hi, Ceiling Master, Thank you for being a kind and considerate admin by moving my unneeded page into my userpage, I really appreciated that. :) In the A Link Between Worlds character's page it lists Ganon as one of the main characters. In The Legend of Zelda series how do we define a major and minor character, and how do we find out who is a main or supporting character in the Zelda games? Kind regards, Ethian talk page 08:26, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, Ethian, no worries. That's actually a very interesting question, and to the best of my knowledge (although Oni might know more) we've never really sat down and discussed it here on the Wiki. :It's probably fairly subjective, but as far as I know the general idea is that the playable characters and central protagonists, as well as any primary and secondary villains, are usually major characters, while characters that are, like... mini-game operators and random townspeople that happen to have names would be minor characters. :There's definitely some gray area (like the King of Hyrule, who has different roles in different games), but the final boss is always categorized as a major character. Hope that helps! —'Ceiling Master' 16:10, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Ceiling Master, thank you for your response and advice. I will ask Oni as you suggested above. :I really appreciate all the helpful advice and responses you have given to me during my time on Zelda Wiki. I think other wikis need more admin like you who care and enjoy helping other users, giving them advice and tips on what to do next based on their goals. :) A few new enforcements and an idea? Hey there, Ceiling Master! I've been awaiting a response from Green Rupee about an idea that I think would help out in the long run in terms of crowd control over at our small, cosy /d community. I was wondering if it was possible to appoint me with a User ban tool? I do hope I won't need to use it, as everyone seems to be doing well lately, but in the case of a troll/vandal, it would be useful to take action right away, not needing to wait for approval from an Admin/Person with the UserBan tool. In addition to this, I found that, as a Beurocrat, you can contact Fandom to request for three new categories: Off-Topic, Child Timeline and Adult Timeline. Thank you for reading this, and have a great week! Aquila2002 * Talk? * Hello from new Fandom ComDev! Hello, my name is Jodie :) I introduced myself to Jedimasterlink, and I wanted to say hello to you as well! I started at Fandom about a month ago as a video game community developer. Just a quick blurb about me: I have been a gamer since I was a kid, and I've worked in the gaming industry for about three years. I got started by writing Overwatch articles and promoting content for Team Dignitas. I've also worked with Ubisoft's communities and Epic Game's community influencers before I came to Fandom. So, although I am new to Fandom, I have been in gaming for many years. I would like to see if there is anything I can do to support Zeldapedia! I have been playing through Breath of the Wild, so is there anything I can do to help you guys? Anyway! It's good to meet you, and I look forward to hearing back from you!! mllejodiegrace 20:39, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, Jodie, glad to have you here. Unfortunately, Jedi isn't a regular contributor anymore, and the community here at Zeldapedia has diminished (no pun intended) substantially over the past few years. :The brief version is that back in the early days of Zeldapedia, especially in the 2009-2012 era, there were a lot of very active editors that formed a fairly tight-knit community. Over time, however, they all dropped off when there basically weren't any pages left to improve. :Nowadays the semi-active admins (including myself) usually just patrol the recent changes and revert vandalism every once in a while, at least until a new game is eventually released, which will take years. So to answer your question, I honestly can't think of much "to do" here anymore. I'm optimistic that more activity will come down the pipe eventually, so hopefully you'll stick around at least until then. :Cheers! —'Ceiling Master' 21:56, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the additions :) I'd like to thank you for adding those Categories to the /d board. I'll be enforcing a new Off-Topic and Low-Effort rule coming September, but I have two more requests if I may ask? I think that it would be a better idea to actually remove the Timeline category (as that idea for it came a while back and I see it isn't needed amymore) and replace it with a Moderators Questions Category? That would be great, and it would complete the Category sections well. My second request is a big one, actually, and so I don't expect it would be granted, but it would be very efficient for me and the still-living community over at the /d. If you cannot appoint users the UserBan tool, then perhaps simply promote me to Admin standard? I know it is a lot to ask, but I have been a Mod for around 18 months (18? I can't really remember when I was appointed my Mod status, haha) on Zeldapedia (and it's been a great time!), and so, if I were to be promoted to Admin, my role would be to "Admin" the Discussions. That's where people are still chatting and discussing things everyday, and Nathan (A User on the boards) has set up an Official Discord Server for people to use, as the Chat is rather vacant. The only time I would ever use the UserBan tool is when absolutely necesary. 99% of users improve their behaviour after a few warnings, but sometimes there are the vandals/trolls who must be banned for a set amount for whatever rules they've broken. I'm sure you understand? Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, and i'm looking forward for an answer from you. As always, have a great week! :) Aquila2002 * Talk? * :I removed the Timeline category and added a Moderator Questions category for you, no problems there. :I understand your concern about trolls and vandals and the need for blocking power; however, I don't feel particularly comfortable giving out Administrator rights for something that is — realistically — only tangentially related to the Wiki itself. I have nothing against you, and I'm sure you would be fine with those rights; it's more of a procedural thing, if that makes sense. :For now, if anyone needs blocking, just drop me a message here (or on Discord, since I'm in the server now) and I'll take care of it. If it gets to be a bigger issue, then we can revisit it and possibly hold a formal request for adminship with a vote here on the site, although I can't promise it'll get any traction these days. —'Ceiling Master' 01:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you again for the changes to the Categories, and yes, I understand the dilemma with Admin promotion. I will drop down names on here when needed, but the only reason I requested the UserBan tool is for when you, or other Admins, aren't active to see my messages. In that time, things may get out of hand with whatever troll/vandal is not yet banned. Aquila2002 * Talk? * Discord Server As Aquila2002 has mentioned in one of his messages, I've organized a Discord server for the Discussion section, and I want to invite you and the other (semi)active members of this wiki. Here is the link to the Discord server: https://discord.gg/ZDBEPQZ May I also suggest that we implement the server onto the Home page? It will help promote the server and potentially attract new users into there without having to go to the Discussion section. Many thanks! --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 20:38, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I'll try to find a place to add a link to the server. I've been thinking recently of trying to modernize Zeldapedia a bit anyway, so this could be a good start. Always want to respect the legacy and tradition (and part of it is nostalgia, an unwillingness to throw away the relic of a bygone Internet era that this site represents), but I don't see any harm in updating some things. —'Ceiling Master' 01:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Merging with Zeldapedia Hello again, Ceiling! I wanted to ask you about a community I was planning on merging with Zeldapedia. There is a separate Breath of the Wild wiki that has not been updated in over a year. The site does, however, have a lot of recipes listed (something I was planning on adding to Zeldapedia anyway)! I will start merging the community to Zeldapedia tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know in advance :) Also, please feel free to go back and edit anything I add to this wiki. As I mentioned before, I am here to help! I joined the discord, so feel free to reach out to me on here or on discord whenever. Kind regards, Jodie mllejodiegrace (talk) 18:48, September 13, 2018 (UTC) New article suggestion May I suggest a new article called "Point of no return"? Yellowlightning1996 (talk) :I'm assuming this would be a list of the points in each game where you go to fight the final boss? I don't think it's really necessary; it's not so much an important aspect of the series (or any one game, for that matter), but rather a soft mechanic, if you will, shared by a plethora of RPGs. I think it would be more appropriate for a guide or a walkthrough, not so much an encyclopedia. —'Ceiling Master' 13:19, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Ban Request Spam user posting NSFW-esque posts as well as triggering the community in a negative way. Those are their only contributions, so i'm guessing either a month or a perma IP ban, given it's just a spam user and this rarely happens. Name: Jeixis Mythic. Also, are you certain there's no way I can be given the UserBan tool, or any sort of tool that'll allow me to ban /d board users? The fact that I am unable to ban users is causing the younger /d community to believe that I am not doing my job properly (and trying to explain things to them is a difficult task). If there's any way, i'd be glad. Cheers! Aquila2002 * Talk? * :Hey, Aquila. I'll tell you what, I'll just give you administrator rights, at least for a while. That will let you block users, just try to be as lenient as you can with newer / younger users. Make sure you thoroughly explain what rules they broke if you have to block them in the block reasons, and if it seems like the user is trying to post in good faith, just doesn't understand the rules, try to only block as a last resort. Thanks again for taking on the responsibility of the discussions boards, I just don't have the time to patrol them. —'Ceiling Master' 18:41, November 27, 2018 (UTC) you know i have made a minish race on d&d Rights Changing accounts Hey CM. I'm planning on coming back to do some editing but I also want to come back with a semi-clean slate and use a more consistent alias. I haven't been keeping up with the Zelda series much but I'm willing to help with general wiki stuff. Since I can't change this account's name to this one because I created it a few years back and never used it, would it be alright for me to start using that other account to edit? I don't want to break any rules regarding sockpuppeting so if this is not allowed, I'll just stick with this account and rename it by maybe adding a symbol or something. --'DekuStick' '' '' 00:32, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, DSM! Great to see you. I guess if you can't get the account deleted, I don't really see a problem with you editing on it, as long as you leave this one behind. Personally, I feel like these kinds of rules are here to make sure people don't abuse things, but since you're a fairly veteran editor, I seriously doubt you'll cause any problems. So, sure, by all means; and it's good to have you back, even if it's just for a while. – Ceiling Master 02:13, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Goriya Moblin relations The recent book,The Legend of Zelda Encyclopedia, does describe Goriyas as the companions of Moblins, so there is that to add in mind. All in all, I think there's enough evidence to say there is an implied relation. Delsait (talk) 00:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think one can say that simple companionship is equivalent to relation. Just because two types of monsters are found together doesn't automatically imply any sort of racial or species relation. – Ceiling Master 01:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :: There's that Goriyas are canines like moblins, the Goriya Brothers are edits of the moblin sprite, Goriyas and moblins being the only talking monsters in the original Zelda. I feel there's enough, there's certainly theory sections that are less believable. Delsait (talk) 02:59, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::The only explicit "evidence" is the Encyclopedia saying that they are "companions" of Moblins. The boomerang-throwing monsters in Oracle of Seasons may not even be Goriyas; the Goriya Brothers have horns, and reusing a similar sprite could easily be coincidence. :::As a side note, I'm sure there are plenty of theory sections on the Wiki that don't need to be there – it's something I'm working on when I have time. But just because some bad theories exist here doesn't mean we should add another one. :::I would be willing to add a sentence to the Oracle of Seasons section on their pages noting the similarities, but saying that it implies any kind of taxonomic relationship is stretching it, in my opinion. Either way, I would suggest starting a forum to get other editors' opinions. – Ceiling Master 14:15, March 25, 2019 (UTC) i am apologizing for editing Ayrll's page to say that link does not have sister,i got confused as to where in the timeline they show her but now i know that link does have a sister named Ayrll message From DGkitten 5:52 pm Tuesday March 26th 2019 :Oh, sure, no worries. If you haven't played The Wind Waker, you should. It's a pretty great game if you like the cel-shaded art style. – Ceiling Master 22:28, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I did some translations and added them to the page Sheikah Language however I can’t get the wiki to stop treating the translation for the numbers around the ring of light (9876543210) as a phone number. No matter what it looks like in the edit once I put the page up it turns blue and tries to give me the option to call this number when I click on it. Thanks (Bagadew (talk) 12:54, March 31, 2019 (UTC)) :It looks fine on my end. I'm using Firefox on desktop, and that doesn't happen to me. It could be your browser or if you're using mobile, that might be doing it. – Ceiling Master 14:01, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Message from SuNo12113 Dear Ceiling Master, Even though this wiki is not a strategy guide, I strongly believe that mentioning Draws for stripping Darknuts form their armor is an important edit. You write "Fully armored Darknuts are capable of blocking any attack or weapon that Link employs, and can only be hit with direct strikes immediately before or after they attack". This is not the case as Draws can hit them while they are not attacking. I quite remember this is the case not only in twilight princess (which I replayed recently), but also in Wind Waker (which I have not). When I write "very effective", it allowed me to strip armors of the 3 Darknuts in the cave of ordeals without loosing any heart. If the way I edited the web page is too much a "strategy guide", you could write it yourself the way you want, as long as you mention it. SuNo :You just need to make sure your information is written in an encyclopedic manner. Instead of saying: "A safe, even though slow, way to strip their armor is by using Mortal Draws". You could say something along the lines of: "Additionally, Mortal Draws are able to remove parts of their armor, albeit somewhat slowly." The way you wrote it was a bit too informal. :Also, if you see something you know is wrong, feel free to edit it. This website is a collaborative effort after all and your contributions are welcome. Green Rupee 07:07, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, SuNo, thanks for bringing this up in a calm and mature manner. I'll admit I didn't read the full context of the page, and it does seem like that "Fully armored..." line is a bit inaccurate given your information. I completely agree with Green Rupee's suggestion above. If you have other questions, don't hesitate to ask! – Ceiling Master 14:42, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :I made it very short, by adding "Except for Mortal Draws" before the "Fully armored" sentence. FYI (that would part of a strategy guide), I could strip part of the armors of three Darknuts at the same time. SuNo ::Thanks, it looks great! – Ceiling Master 14:06, May 5, 2019 (UTC) This is RMV, Triforce Wiki host I'd like to issue a personal apology to you and Zeldapedia for barging in and harassing you guys over my wiki. I admit that it was done out of spite and anger toward Zelda Wiki, whom i believed were hypocrites to NIWA, so I attempted to create disruption. And the "cancer and disease" was in response to the people who got all salty out at random, accusing me for "advertising" (it was more complicated than that). I got fired from NIWA & I don't represent them any longer (although i can still edit the wikis there). I'd like to say thank you to you specifically since of the lot there, you were the only civil person who didnt randomly provide condescending remarks toward me and had the ability to talk professionally and not like a teenager, "thanks for the offer; but we're not pursuing it at the moment". it was just the wrong pace, timing, and environment for me to tell of the option to you. Have fun with Zelda Wiki Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 20:47, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing, I try to keep things professional with my Wiki dealings. I'd rather fix bridges than burn them. I hope things go well for you in the future. – Ceiling Master 20:55, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hi Ceiling Master, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters related to Fandom), please feel free to contact me on my message wall, and I will assist in any way I can. ''- Sitb'' (Message wall / Talk page) 09:41, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there. Congrats on your appointment, but unfortunately this might not have been the best time for us to be assigned a WM; I'm not sure if anyone at FANDOM told you, but the staff here have been in contact with the staff over at ZeldaWiki for a while now, and it's looking pretty likely that we're going to "cross over" and have this site archived. :I opened a forum here and a Discussions post here if you want to look over some of the details. I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have, although to be quite honest, I'm not sure how a merge like this would affect you. – Ceiling Master 10:35, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know about the potential crossover. This is something that has been happening on quite a few wikis since the Fandom/''Gamepedia'' merger, with some crossing over to Gamepedia, and others crossing over to Fandom. We have been keeping track of of all of these, so I will be sure to pass this info onto the crossover team, if they aren't already aware. Any sort of merger is entirely up to the communities that are to be affected. Although they are encouraged by Gamepedia/Fandom staff, they are never forced on any communities. I will keep an eye on the discussion here, and if you need any support throughout the negotiation and (possible) cross-over process, just give me a shout. :) ''- Sitb'' (Message wall / Talk page) 14:56, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Zelda wikis future I have just seen that the wikis will merge soon, I am wondering whether all the Zeldapedia team will be kept and transferred there or only the bureaucrats and admins or only the bureaucrats. I am going to take a look at the long message you have posted on the forum. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:36, June 3, 2019 (UTC)